The Parallel Worlds
by LilyxNana
Summary: A series of interrelated stories. Part four. -The White Spider Lily-. It was for the sole purpose of keeping her happiness intact. Nothing more. Nothing less.
1. 1st tale The Monochrome Life

****Disclaimer. KHR belong to its respective owner****

**The Parallel Worlds**

**A series of KHR one shots **

**By: LixNa**

**Uno**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>The Monochrome Life<strong>**

_That day, at the New Years Eve party under the light of grand chandeliers, I watched grandfather killed somebody. Right in front of me, he took that man's life, pulling the trigger without even batting an eyelashes, painted the marble floor with red. The reverberating sound of the gun numbed my ears and made me frozen in place. But, the rest of the party kept going on, ignoring it. They turned deaf ears to the loud noise it created. They blinded their eyes to the crimson pool on the floor, chatted as if nothing happened and disregard the dying man. To my eyes, the atmosphere was so thick to the point of insanity. It was suffocating._

"_Don't let your guard down, Tsunayoshi-kun. It'll cost your life."_

_The man's knife clattered loudly and fell along with his blood. I gasped at that. He was an assassin, my mind told me. Grandfather looked at me sternly and I felt as if his sentence echoes through my brain._

"_Don't let your guard down. Don't let your guard down. Don't let. Don't."_

"_Ever..."_

-Page break-

"It's a beautiful night for the last night of this year."

The night sky made me remember a song from a distant past, song which was forgotten by the kids at this era, forgotten and lost in the development of civilization. Nevertheless, the words were swirling repeatedly inside my mind. As if begged not to be leave alone.

The stars tossed its light

In the darkness of night

The artificial light from our buzzing city and the maddening voice of the vehicles on the street were like music to me. In this already rotten city, the stars lost its light, covered by thick smokes. Countless grey buildings were replacing the soothing presence of the trees. Its grey paint stood tall and proud, scratching the dull monochrome sky.

The proud night lost its glory

The moonlight vanish completely

Like fireflies in the summer, I saw the artificial light danced around in the sky and tried to reach the nearest one. As if the sudden gesture meant harm, it fled away softly, softly, as soft as the flapping wings of a butterfly. Then, suddenly it soared to the sky before disappear behind the black layer of night sky.

"Be careful. It's dangerous."

When I heard the familiar voice, I took two steps forward, balancing my body in the edge of the building by stretching my hands in a style of a flying bird.

"You're worry too much." I replied.

I looked at the city under me. Here I was, standing on the rooftop of the highest building in town. Everything looked so tiny and vulnerable. It made me contemplate my live all this time. The town was so bright. But the fake light reminded me to my live, to my fake happy world.

-Page break-

_In the mid-summer right after I reached seven, was the day I met 'her'. Even among the crowd of naïve kids, she stood out. Her innocence smile and laugh were pulling me. Soon I found my way right in front of her and spilling the first thing that came to mind._

"_I'm Tsunayoshi."_

_She blinked twice and then smiling, a dazzling and bright smile, at me. Thankfully, it wasn't because of my foolish sudden introduction, at least I knew that. She was too kind to ignore me, too beautiful and too pure. However, most of all, she was completely on opposite side of me. Then, the angel voice could be heard from her, her mouth was uttering some syllable. Her broken English and the way her 'L' and 'R' pronounced gave me a faint idea of her nationality. _

"_Tsunayoshi-kun ka? Meet you. Happy. I'm-"_

_Our conversation continued and imprinted in my mind._

-Page break-

"Just for a reminder, take another step and you'll fall. Dame-Tsuna."

His voice brought me back from my little trip to the past. I didn't face him and kept looking at the city from above, on the rooftop of the highest building. I stood in the borderline between falling down and didn't, dice with the death. The idea thrilled me so much.

"I'll be fine, Reborn." I assured him after realizing he was still there.

Even though he never showed it, he was a little protective.

"Unfortunately, I'm not stupid enough to leave you alone."

"You're not?" I asked with a bit of humor in my voice, too bad he didn't buy it.

"Dame-Tsuna." He stressed my nickname before added. "You're too suicidal to be left alone, not to mention this is on top of a high building."

"Mou, Reborn…..I'll be fine."

"That's what you said to me last week before you jumped in front of that truck."

"Uh…It wasn't my fault?"

"…..."

"Aw come on, don't give me that look. I really have no idea a truck coming that time." I gave him a sheepish grin.

"I still haven't forget the sleeping pills incident, you know"

I just shrugged "The doctor's writing was too ugly. I just misread the prescription."

"Was that the reason for you to take ten of it?" His eyes narrowed at that. Even a stupid and a supposed to be retarded people would never take ten pills of a really strong sleeping medicine except if they either nut beyond saving or just want to see the other world. I was maybe, probably, possibly, presumably, could be categorized as the later. I sighed at that.

"I'm still alive. That's what important, right?" I told reborn with the defeat at my voice. But it looked like he didn't let it slide.

"How about the 'accidental' wrist cut?"

"It's like it said. 'Accident'."

"The drowned in the lake?"

"I don't know the lake that deep."

"Falling from the cliff?"

"I tripped."

"Almost getting killed by bike gang?"

"Hey! That's certainly not my fault! They're trying to mugged me, you know." I was getting pissed by the second. Maybe Reborn was my tutor, but he was still annoying.

"Yeah right, not your fault." He said it with so much sarcasm in his voice. I pouted at that.

"It's your duty to keep me away from danger anyway."

"Indeed, but I clearly can't keep you away from it if you constantly pull it." He was massaging the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb, suddenly looked much older than he supposed to be.

"You look like an old man." I pointed that out.

"Thanks to you."

A beat.

"And I'm not old." He added while pointing a gun to me. It alerted me immediately and I reflexively raised my hands.

"Hieee! Alright alright! You can stay! I shut my mouth! I shut it!"

"Good"

Once I was sure he put the gun back I allowed myself to breath. Damn Reborn. I turned back and watched the city again. After all, this was my last day in here. I managed to neglect it for two years. But there was no running away again this time. I needed to go back even if I didn't want to. They would force me go back anyway.

Back to that dreaded place, the very place which almost killed my emotions. It was thanks to her I managed to stay sane all this time. But now, without her, I doubt I could do it.

-Page break-

"_Tsunayoshi!"_

"_Otou-san?"_

_Dad's booming voice called me from across the park. His voice filled with worry and a distinct fear. The kind of fear like when you thought you lost the only handle which kept you exist. It was so distinct, vague, unclear, but the fear was there. His instinct told him that._

"_I told you to wait with the guards, right?"_

_He kneeled beside me and checked me from any kind of injuries._

"_I'm sorry."_

_My eyes were too afraid to look straight at dad so I kept looking at the ground in shame. I had a reason for wandering around but it was too selfish. Guilt and shame ate me._

_The guards were too boring. They didn't strike a conversation to him. Heck, they hardly talk at all. I bet talking to birds will be more interesting. At least they're chirping. I looked back at the colorful chirping birds. I envy them. Beside the birds, my surrounding was bleak. It lacked visual perceptual property corresponding in humans they called 'colors', the people, the bodyguards, even father. I closed my eyes and let my instinct guide me._

-Page break-

"Tsuna."

"Tsuna, wake up."

He opened his eyes only to be greeted by high ceiling of his room. The beautiful decoration of his ancient like room somehow only soured his mood.

"I'm back, huh." He thought while trying to get up.

"Tsuna!"

The bagging on his door got louder. He could hear another different person bagging his already damaged door.

"Jyuudaime! Are you alright?"

Yamamoto and Gokudera. It was time to begin the day, time to begin his duty. If he missed a single day, another dozens life would be added to the list. _So, wake up already, Tsunayoshi._ He scratched his head and walked toward the door. Smile, they said it suited him well.

-Page break-

_If the universe should end, I'll make sure mine would be the first. _

_This wretched, false, and boring world._

-Page break-

"Good morning."

-Page break-

_Let's paint this world, shall we?_

* * *

><p><strong>to be continue<strong>

* * *

><p>AN<p>

I need beta (badly). Please help me (T _ T)


	2. 2nd tale The Blood Stained Sunset

**KHR belongs to its respective owner**

**The Parallel Worlds**

**A series of interrelated stories. Part two.**

**By LixNa**

**Due**

* * *

><p><strong>The Blood Stained Sunset<strong>

He laid awake on top of a futon which obviously didn't belong to him.

Because it's red.

And red never suited him in any way or form.

Sprawling on top of the blanket with one hand covering his forehead and another fisted the blanket tightly, almost ripping it, his eyes were staring blankly at the hand-made lampions on the ceiling. All of it was imitation, with various colors and shapes, covering the entire ceiling. The colorful lampions had dragons painting on its surface complement it. The more he stared at the dragon, the more he felt as if the dragons glared back at him.

Two weeks.

It had been two weeks and never once he did any activity except sprawling around, looking at the lampions with different altitude and the dragons. His parent had prattling about it, saying they didn't need to lose another person in a row. He did heed their warning and only moved when he must do his business though. But every time he came back to the room, his gaze would immediately focus on the ceiling, on the lampions, no matter how fake it was, his eyes always drawn to it and glared to the dragons.

Hoping it would disappear.

-Page Break-

"Give up. You can't do it, Herbivore."

The rain fell endlessly. Dark sky had masking the time and drenching the two people who stood under it.

"Really?" The boy with brown hair had turning his head slowly, like he did it with precise calculation. "I don't think so, Hibari-san."

What a fool herbivore. He knew it's useless. After all, he had watching, watched the brown haired boy struggle, over and over again. Only to lose it in the end.

"Give it up. Or I'll [kill] bite you." To death.

-Page Break-

Outside the room, the bluish light from the moon glittered through the willow branches near window and creating shadowy pattern on the tatami. His gaze moved briefly to the glowing clock near the window.

04.15 A.M. It read.

He had sighed and closed his silvery-blue eyes, tried to forget the political books, various newspaper he hadn't read and assignment which was awaiting him once this so called mourn-time over. The truth was he didn't care, not anymore, not in his current condition. It wasn't like he would go back to the school. He never planned to go back. The will to finish college had already disappeared, buried deep under the ground with that black painted coffin.

The coffin which he memorized.

: - : Blood : - : Stained : - : Sunset : - :

07.00 A.M. It read. A low hum of alarm was beeping.

Kusakabe and the others were worried about him, showing it by spamming his cell phone with a lot of mails, because visiting him mean they would crowding and make his mood worsened. So deciding to just drown his phone with unnecessary mails was both wise and unwise decision, which according to him, would give them a lesser pain.

He had reading the mails but after three or four mails he got sick of it and turned it off. All had the same contents, asking whether he was alright or giving him some encouragement bullshit, and etc etc etc.

One cell phone was thrown across the room.

Glancing briefly at his discarded phone, alright, scratch the 'lesser pain' part. If he met them he would make sure they got a good beating. With that in mind, he was sprawling on the tatami. Again.

He didn't close the shoji door. The sky outside was clear. It had a too-bright atmosphere and making the room he currently occupied looked more cheerful than it supposed to. The fake lampions in the room sway slightly due to the breeze. It oozed a calming feeling, bringing a smile to anyone. Too bad it didn't give him any effect. Sleep deprivation never gave him a sunny feeling.

-Page Break-

"I told you to give up, Herbivore."

A quivering voice answered him. "So, why didn't you bite [kill] me!"

The boy was slumped over a corpse, shivering uncontrollably, and held the corpse close like a lifeline. His brown hair was wet from the blood and so did his entire clothes.

He watched, just a meter away from the drenched boy.

"Why didn't you bite [kill] me!" The boy shouted again. Never once release his tight hug.

"Hibari-san!"

-Page Break-

He had sleeping for 2 hours before wake up again. It was almost painful for him to sleep. It tortured him every time he closed his eyes. Because of the dream. The dream which always consist of his death.

It had been two weeks and Hibari Kyoya still didn't come over it.

Two weeks since the funeral.

: - : Blood : - : Stained : - : Sunset : - :

He was mad, or going mad which somehow made him relief in some sort of twisted way. It was as if his feet had a mind on its own, walking to the graveyard in the morning, the same graveyard he had visited exactly two weeks ago but on completely different purpose. Even though every step felt like dragging a heavy metal all around the street, he forced his legs anyway.

Upon arriving at the place, his gaze had moving around the crumbling headstones and the newest one while walking. The graves were kept as best as it could and the grass was freshly mowed too, all thanks to the grave keeper. Still, no matter how hard the grave keeper tried, the feeling of gloom kept lingering, an unknown feeling to him. And yet, it was inviting him, for a reason he didn't want to know.

Stopping his feet in front of a particular grave made his gaze more focused than before. The grave was new, obvious by the ground around it. But he didn't need to check the ground to know nor looking at the date on the gravestone. He knew by heart when and why it was there.

Hibari had sitting on the ground, folding one of his legs and stretching the other while staring at the grave. The words on the tombstone stared back at him. Each word were prickling his eyelids, making it hot. Blinking rapidly, he tried to hold back the liquid which began gathering on his eyes. Pathetic, he thought. To be reduced to a pathetic herbivore was ridiculous. But that was what currently happening to him right now. Becoming herbivore. Really pathetic. He took a sharp breath and exhaled loudly. There's nothing he could do except glared at the tombstone.

-Page Break-

"What're you thinking, herbivore?"

"Humm. I wonder what~" The boy sing song tone irked him but he kept silent.

And time passed for hours without him saying anything

"Ara? What's with the silent treatment? Hibari-san?" The crooked smile. The empty gaze. The horrible tune the boy had sang while dancing in the middle of the blood puddle.

Hibari just sighed.

The boy broke again.

-Page Break-

In the corner of his eyes he realized there was a funeral held, a few feet from his position. It was a lonely funeral. There was only one teenage boy with fedora attended it. It looked like whoever died there didn't important enough to anyone except for the boy. The person buried a few feet under him was different though. He knew the man always on the popular side. Since elementary school that person was surrounded by a lot of people and when he entered college the popularity only increasing. On the day of the funeral, it packed. So much people came to the point he didn't even recognize more than half of the people. They came from various places, shaking his hand and saying they're sorry. Some even talked on a completely different language while the rest just plainly common folk, or in some cases, plainly suspicious folk.

And it irked him. They were crowding and he couldn't do anything.

Hibari glanced at his watch. The screen had glowing yellow after he had pressing the watch button.

10.25 A.M. It read.

The suppose-to-be-dim watch light looked bright under the darkening sky. A drop of water fell on top of his black tresses, then on his nose, and then another near his feet. It turned to a light dribble which soon became a moderate rain, accompanied with chilling wind to boot. The sound of water hitting the ground muddled the hearing sense a little but anyone near vicinity could hear an annoyance growl coming from Hibari. He immediately stood up and dusted his pant, heading for the nearest tree to find shelter.

And instantly regretting it for he found the fedora boy under the tree, sheltering from the rain like him.

The boy dressed in black from head to toe and reek of herbivorous aura with the way his brown eyes looking at the rain. He wore black suit with orange under shirt which could be passed as normal if not for his black fedora with a thick orange strip which perched atop his head. It's strange, because it looked foreign on the boy. As if it wasn't his. As if it wasn't suppose to be there. Hibari stood beside the boy and leaned against the tree, intending to ignore the boy, pretended as if he wasn't there. He hated crowding after all.

"Good evening." Said the boy.

The cool smooth voice made Hibari turning his head toward him. It sounded strangely carnivorous? The boy had also turned his head and looking at him with calm bright yellow eyes, absolutely different from his brown eyes before.

"Evening?" Hibari's eyebrows had risen at the boy.

"Yes." The boy smiled and titled his head to the left a little, as if Hibari was the one who mistook the time. "Good evening."

The boy was calm and stood straight. His presence was so vivid to the point of blurring the surrounding, making him looked like a focus point of some photo taken by a professional. It intrigued him that the boy was bordering between herbivore and carnivore. His unnatural yellow eyes -which he pretty damn sure was brown before- made his curiosity increase ten fold.

"You. What's your name?" Hibari said it with an ordering tone.

The boy smile had widening and filled his face innocently. The dark sky suddenly had looking brighter, reddish in color, without a trace of its previous rain cloud.

The boy spoke lowly. "Tsunayoshi."

Hibari saw sunset in the far west, giving its faint hue of crimson light on the graveyard site, making the herbivore appearance looked as if he was drenched in blood.

"My name is …

…Vongola Tsunayoshi."

: - : Blood : - : Stained : - : Sunset : - :

He had opening his eyes and looked blankly toward the ceiling, toward the dragon -especially their eyes- on the lampions. There were various lampions hung, all with different style, colors, and altitude. The only common thing was the dragon's eyes. Red.

Why did it always red? He though and just remembering a forgotten memory.

The room was a perfect copy of that person bedroom back in his parent's house, a recap of his pathetic teen live. Shaking his head he threw the cover and headed to the bathroom, mood already worsened early in the mor -a quick look toward the clock- the not morning.

"Sachou, the lunch is ready."

Kusakabe's voice flittered from outside his room which he only answered with a grunt. It was another day of his live, time to begin his duty no matter how unwilling he was. He opened the door and was greeted by Kusakabe's bowing posture.

: - : Blood : - : Stained : - : Sunset : - :

Your end, which was endless, was as a snowflake dissolving in the pure air.

: - : Blood : - : Stained : - : Sunset : - :

"Good afternoon, Sachou."

-Page break-

First stroke, alla prima for a blood painted sunset.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> For every confused people out there. Hi! ^^ Thank you for the previous reviews. I'm not gonna explaining things but I'll give hints

-_It's an interrelated stories_. Each story (even though it's in different chapter) have a connection.

-_See the difference of "page break" usage?_ (sometimes I use the 'chapter tittle' as page break, sometimes not)

-_Aaaand the main tittle of this fanfic_.

BTW, my favorite game is _puzzle_ lol and I'm currently have no idea how to continue M. Glass


	3. 3rd tale The Greeting from Hazy Mansion

**KHR belongs to its respective owner**

**The Parallel Worlds**

**A series of interrelated stories. Part three.**

**By LixNa**

**Tre**

* * *

><p><strong>The Greeting from Hazy Mansion <strong>

Whoa. You scare me there. Good evening….Are you the new tenant? I see…Well then, come in come in, it must be freezing outside with this heavy rain. I'll show you around. Oya, on a closer look you're pretty tiny for a middle scholar. Kufufufu…I'm sorry, don't get mad.

It's raining. It sucks, isn't it? With this weather, you barely can see the surrounding, not to mention the thunder and fog. Nature always chooses a perfect time to make weather wonderful, don't you agree? Oh well, at least it's foggy. I like mist.

Ah, I forgot to introduce myself. Oh, no. I'm not the owner. I'm just another usual resident in this place. You see… the owner have a certain 'business' so he asks me to give you a little tour, that slave driver baby. He always makes other people do his task.

Oh my, I'm sorry again, we better start the tour. I tend to forget things. Actually, there's nothing much to show around. This is the reception, that's the lounge, and over there is the dinning room. Let's head to the second floor, shall we?

The stairs are over there. The second, third, and fourth floors are the tenant's rooms and the fifth floor is the owner private place so it's forbidden to go there. But if you 'accidentally' ended in there, we can't blame you, can we?

You better watch your step, there's a nasty hole on the middle of these stairs. Owie… I just warned you. Are you alright? Clumsy, aren't you?

By the way, why do you choose this run down place? Ah! Pardon me, I have no intention to sniffling around. Crazy? Of course I don't think you as one. Most of the residents in here have a 'little problem' anyway. Whether you get lost and ended up here or you're chased by suspicious people or even if you're a little funny in the head we don't mind at all. Not at all.

Ah! We arrive. This is the second floor. Almost all of the resident live in the second floor and the third floor with the exception of Skylark-kun, he's in the fourth floor. Be careful with him though, he's a little moody. Your room is in the end of the corridor. All the rooms have their own bathroom and the kitchen. Comfortable, isn't it? My room is just beside yours, if you need anything just ring the owner in the reception but I doubt the little guy will answer you if it's not important. On the contrary he will point a gun toward you if he thinks it's silly. Afraid? Kufufu... don't worry he usually uses a rubber bullet.

Alright then, this is the end of our little tour. Allow me to give you a welcome greeting. uh hum… Welcome to the Vongola Mansion! I hope you enjoy your stay in here. And also…

_Try to stay sane, will you?_

* * *

><p><strong>to be continue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A.N : <strong>Thank you so much for all the reviews ^^ (all the guesses kinda surprising. I didn't see that coming)

I tried to make this chapter looks like Torikagosou no Kyou mo Nemutai Juunintachi. Well, it failed (as you can see)

Writer block made this chapter short.


	4. 4th tale The White Spider Lily

**Disclaimer. KHR belong to its respective owner**

**The Parallel Worlds**

****A series of interrelated stories. Part four.****

**By: LixNa**

**Quarto**

* * *

><p><strong>The White Spider Lily<strong>

Nana was a nice sweet child. That was the image she had, what people thinking about her, good girl, naive, oblivion to the harsh world, an epitome of every father dream. She was a living proof that even in this muddy grim world, pure human still existed, untainted from ugliness of reality. And people wanted to keep her that way.

By covering her ears from harsh fact.

By blinding her eyes from the darkness.

By saying nothing in order to hide the truth.

: - : White : - : Spider : - : Lily : - :

"A child?" She titled her head in confusion.

The neighborhoods and Nana were walking back home after shopping. The weather was nice. In the middle of autumn, among the fallen leaf, at first they had chattering about daily live and the newest gossip, but then without her realizing it, the topic steering to children.

"Yes, Nana-san, don't you want one? After all, it's been years since you married. You shouldn't let the past hinder you."

"That's right, Nana-san. But- Oh! Don't tell me you're already planning it?"

"Huh?" Nana blinked twice. Looking at their expectation faces made her a little uneasy. Indeed, it had been five years since she married Iemitsu and become 'Sawada'.

Three and a half years since 'that' happened.

Children were a pure form of human in their earlier stages of live. Something she yearned so much but out of reach.

"No, I don't."

Her neighborhood fell silent.

"A-ah, I'm sorry, Nana-san."

"Me, too."

"Don't worry about it." Nana smiled and tried to look cheerful.

Even though it was a forced smile, they didn't realize it. The conversation continued to another topic until they said their goodbye in the intersection and parted way.

-Page break-

"Tsu-kun."

"Hmm?"

A boy dressed in white suit was standing in front of a massive window, the mansion window which overlooking the forest. With starlight glimmering from the outside, the dim room with hundred black folders and books had giving ethereal atmosphere. And yet…

…it was a moonless night.

"Tsu-kun, are you alright?"

The boy turned his body toward her, no longer facing the window. He looked at her with his kind and serene eyes. As if he tried to comfort her.

"I'm doing great of course." He smiled, but it was hollow smile and at the same time, it was clear,

...resembling a glass of clear water.

She closed her eyes.

-Page break-

She sat in the room bleached in white. White cupboard, white bed, white chair, white clock, even the wall and floor were white. There was no place for other color in that pure colorless place. Except her, except for her and anything she desired to bring.

A wide window with transparent curtain was located just beside her. With the wind blowing the curtain and caressed her hair, she was knitting a scarf made of orange yarn.

An orange scarf for her beloved.

-Page break-

Nana had walking alone in a comfortable pace, humming a slow tune, thinking about the dinner she would make tonight. The fallen leaf had already turning color. It swayed gently with the wind. Passing the street in the evening of autumn, feeling the breeze caressed her hair, and watching the children played near the park. She stopped a moment to gaze at the park.

A boy and a girl were running around the park. A happy and content expression marred their faces. Unconsciously, a small smile grazed her face. She remained there until the children parted away. And then a very familiar man was approaching the little brown haired boy. She just sighed and left the park without a word.

- Page break -

"What did you do, mamma?" She looked up from her half done job. The scarf was pooled around her thigh while the unused yarn left discarded near her feet.

From the chair beside the window, Nana sat silently, watching the new comer from her peripheral vision. The new comer who entered her place without her consent, who dared to clad in black among the whiteness around her.

"I make a scarf." She answered.

"I see... For who did you make that scarf?" He asked again. This time he stood beside her while looking at the pooled scarf.

"For my beloved."

My precious.

-Page break-

A clicking of a knife and a fork could be heard. Outside the confined of Sawada household was the black sky glittered with stars.

Nana had eating alone again.

-Page break-

Under a big willow tree in the middle of wide patch grass, she sat. The soft breeze and the dancing of the grass calmed the atmosphere.

On her lap, a brown haired boy was sleeping peacefully, like an innocent child. Ocasionally, she would carressing his brown mane and humming a soft tune. Ocassionally, she would just stared at the sleeping face of the small boy.

Another breeze had blowing and the boy stirred before opening his yellow eyes. Looking up at her, a greeting immediately left the boy's mouth.

"Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon. Welcome back, Tsu-kun."

The willow's leaf sway slightly, making a song from its moving leaf.

"Do that again." He said. His eyes was closing again.

"Do what, little Tsu?"

"Do whatever the thing you did with my hair before."

Another wind passed and the grassland was dancing with it.

She just smiled and then carresing his hair like before. Comfortable silent had passing the two of them before she broke it.

"What was happening, Tsu-kun?" She asked, eyes briefly moved to the discarded fedora with orange strip, not too far away from them. He had opening his eyes to look at the fedora like her. A loud sigh escaped his mouth.

" I failed." He said quietly. "And I must pay the price."

He was being as vague as he could like usual. He always did it whenever something important happening. But she didn't complain. She was never complaining, not now, not before, and not in the near future. It was his choice. It was his live. She had no right to interfere or entering his hearts to that extent.

So she changed the subject.

"Well, Tsu-kun. How about you tell me about your journey this time?"

The boy was smiling this time, no trace of his previous expression. Just like a kid who just got his newest toy, his voice carried a light tune around it.

"I've met a lot of interesting people." He began the story.

-Page break-

"Tsu-kun, it's your own world.

Why don't you stop this self punishment? You're being too harsh on yourself."

"I aware."

"Do you try to change that?"

"No, I don't."

"Why?"

"Because..." With conciousness which was slowly slipped away, his lid had starting to close little by little. "It is...my...

...duty."

-Page break-

The dim room had lost its glory.

-Page break-

A wide patch of grass was spreading as long as eyes could see. A constant breeze blew continuously, caressing the grass and two people who currently occupied it.

Nana had turning toward him. Her dress made an elegant swirl as she spun around to look at him. Soft voice and kind face blended perfectly with her.

"I know." She moved her gaze to the sky. "I know they're hiding something important from me."

"And you keep quiet about it, mamma? Don't you want to know the truth?" He said it with sharp eyes like he always did when trying to figure out something.

The wind blew a little strongly. Nana held her wide brim hat as the wind passed.

"Even if I ask, they will not tell me." She exhaled and putting a small pained smile. Under the clear sky, the words were said from her hearts.

"You know it was heavy, right?... A burden or maybe it's a responsibility they must fulfill." He said with eyes focused at her.

She was looking at his eyes again and this time, a soft voice like a whisper of a mother nature flittered from her. "By not telling me, they're adding the burden they must carried with the stake of their hearts."

The wind blew a little strongly again, but this time it managed to take Nana's hat with it. "Ah."

Her hat flied away from her grasp and away it went with the wind. He had taking out his gun and shooting the hat, making a hole in it. The hat lost its balance and then fell not too far from Nana.

She picked it up and checking the hat while continue walking. Her voice was as soft as it could. "And with that..."

She walked away from the grassland with him following behind. The pained look was back at her face but the breeze was as tame as it could. "…with that...the pains I must carry get lighter."

It was for the sole purpose of keeping her happiness intact. Nothing more. Nothing less.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continue<strong>


End file.
